I Can't Be Tamed
by FictionPanther
Summary: As a Moses family member joins to help her 'family' with the Nightshade issue. Old rivals, Contract killers, and bad history keep making it more difficult. Han thought killing Moses would be easy till 'She' showed up. Now loyalty and limits will be tested as she keeps getting in his way. He just can't seem to kill her though. Why is that?
1. Chapter 1

She loved it here. A woman could really relax. Enjoy the food, the culture, and the men. She sighed happily content and she absorbed the sun that licked at her skin. Her eyes slid shut behind her sunglasses sipping a glass of wine a strawberry hugging the rim of her glass. Her work wasn't hard, she had fought through so much to be the best and get here. She would enjoy its rewards, what did she mean would? She was enjoying its rewards.

Footsteps moved quickly through the large villa till getting to the balcony. He shook his head moving quickly towards her. He really didn't want to show her this.

" ? You have to see this." He explained the interruption and held out the tablet towards her.

She brought her head up slightly to look at him before pulling her glasses down her nose slightly to look at him directly. She glanced at her faithful right hand Charles who stood by her lounge chair now from his previous spot following out Bryant. She took the tablet to look at it reading quickly through the document. She sat up quickly as she did.

"Moscow, London, and Washington are already all over it." Bryant shook his head with a heavy sigh looking to the granite of the patio then to her.

"Charles-"

She began but was cut off by Bryant." There is more. London and the US have sent contracts on them already and they are the best. Moscow I don't know what they are doing yet."

He bit the inside of his lip as she looked up to him and her brow furrowed slightly. "Who? Who did they send after them?" She insisted curiously, certainly not her but they knew she wouldn't kill family; she would topple governments before doing that.

Bryant cleared his throat looking to the balcony ground again grasping his hands behind his back pausing for a moment before answering. "Victoria Winslow was sent from London.."

Her head shook. "She won't be an issue. Who did the US send?"

Bryant couldn't look at her; her angry was never good especially on a war path. "Han Cho-Bai" He dared not mumble but still couldn't say it as loud as he liked.

Charles stood straighter as she sprung up quickly shoving the tablet at him. "Track them, find them and prepare everything to leave." She said firmly as she shrugged on her robe over her swimsuit. "Get all the background on this you can, call in any threat or favor we need too."

She turned to Bryant and throttled her hand against his throat quickly. Then tied her robe in hast as she spoke and he struggled for air. "Next time I will break your wind pipe if you call me Moses again. You know better." She finished with a growl then took off into the villa.

Charles sighed disappointedly at Bryant. "You know for reasons like this, "He held up the tablet to make his point. " We don't use the name Moses; she is Sweeney, her mother's name for safety. Now come along and help me do all that needs to be done." He held Bryant's arm to come with him back into the villa, as she stormed around getting prepared, so much for enjoying Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

She leaned back in her seat in the van and chuckled at Marvin and shook her head taking out the earpiece as they exited the restaurant. She saw them walk towards the beat up old contraption of Marvin's. She would definitely have to upgrade him. She made her way towards the door and looked at Charles. "Make arrangements for Paris, for us all. Also make reservations…."She thought for a second and turned as the computer Marvin threw out blew up. She held up her finger and took out her gun. "Hold that thought" She exited the van quickly to make sure she caught up to them. She aimed and shot out Marvin's tire and the two men turned quickly aiming at her. There was a gun in both her hands now though.

She smiled as Sarah scooted in behind Frank. "Who the hell are you?" Frank asked as Marvin still pointed that cannon he had at her.

She took her fingers off the trigger and held up her gun totting hands in surrender. "Uncle Frank I am shocked, you don't even know your own niece." She tutted exaggeratedly and stuck the guns in her holsters as Franks eyes looked at her not quite sure as did Marvin's. She smirked and took off her sunglasses she showed those trademark green eyes coupled with her blonde hair.

"Oh My God Jada..." Frank smiled at her dropping his arm holding his gun and went towards her crushing her in a hug. "Where the hell have you been? I have missed you, it's been three years." He leaned back and looked at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Not since you first retired I know," She replied and hugged Marvin as he came to her.

Marvin smiled as he pulled back and kissed both her cheeks and she chuckled, her hands resting on his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're in trouble. Of course I would be here. I'm sorry I missed the fun last time. I was in the Congo tracking a drug shipment for a client, didn't know about anything until I got back. We are family of course I would be here." She rolled her eyes putting her arms around the two men's shoulders.

"Ummm…Hi." Sarah waved awkwardly.

Jada looked up at her and moved forward and smiled at her. "So you are the one who tamed my Uncle, good for you girl." She hugged Sarah a gun still resting her hand.

"Sarah this is my niece Jada Moses." Frank said coming over and hugging Sarah to his side.

"I didn't know you had a sibling or a niece." Sarah said in a slightly agitated voice looking to her man.

Jada raised a brow in question while Marvin looked flabbergasted as well. "You didn't tell her about Corbin or Jada?"

"Well…it hasn't- I mean…"Frank stuttered.

Jada rolled her eyes and turned to the van and waved a hand towards it. "Please let's go…we shouldn't be in the open."

They nodded and then Marvin turned to his car. "Mine is all set-up though."

Jada looked at him as she climbed in "So is mine," She gestured around to the large homey van with tech gear everywhere. "We have weapons behind the paneling." She tapped the wall of the van. She turned to Sarah and Frank; she was quietly and angrily chastising him.

"Don't worry sweetie, in due time I will give you more dirt then you can probably handle." She chuckled at her Uncles girlfriend.

"It never came up" Frank said defensively.

"Francis" Charles acknowledged him as he climbed into the back with a phone in hand.

"Charles, how the hell are you? You're still working for her? I think you're the only one I trust to work with her." He smiled

"She is hard to work for, well if you're not me of course." He replied and smiled handing him the secure line.

"What's that for?" Marvin asked.

"To make reservations at a hotel in Teterboro, there is an airstrip there. Use an old alias" Charles replied. The three occupants looked confused.

"For Han" Jada gave a shit eating grin. Marvin and Frank looked at one another understanding. "That's reason two I am here.

"You know this Han guy? Who is he?" Sarah asked almost forgetting about him in the events of the last ten minutes.

"You don't know the half of it." Frank smirked at his niece and she shrugged innocently.

Jada patted her Uncle Marvin's knee "Let's just say with me here. There will be no need to dip anyone's balls in honey. I am Han's distraction and not in a good way, the little Asian fuck" She finished with a slight growl. Sarah glanced at Marvin and Frank. Frank just nodded that he would explain later. There was a lot going on Sarah had no idea about she realized.

"You know he will have surveillance at the hotel." Charles gathered Jada's attention.

"I know but once we get there order the room service we can put it on a relay loop. I didn't get a tech degree for nothing." She shook her heard. "I know how he works. Once we put the relay on I will wait for your call from the airport, then we sneak out the back. His goon for the area will have no idea. I will know when the camera on that plane goes on and boy will he be pissed to see me, just like we always are pissed to see one another." She looked at her nails without a care in the world.

"You two have been in a damn pissing match to long." Marvin chuckled lightly.

"Ain't that the truth. Han and my sweet little niece that I raised have hated one another for years." Frank nodded towards her as she did her eye roll. The one teenage trait she never lost. He finished the reservation and handed the phone to Charles

"I will kill him, but not till they pay me too. So help me I will be number one again."She declared gesturing with her gun and she checked it. Frank and Marvin didn't even flinch while Sarah slightly ducked. Jada looked at her a moment then smirked and held the gun out. "Look, watch." She released the magazine to show it to Sarah who nodded and then replaced it slamming it into place with her palm then pulling back on the top to chamber a round. "It's very simple, now you try." She said as she released it to Sarah. She watched Sarah grin and follow the visual she had given her.

"See she can do it Uncle Frank, everyone else has a gun." She winked at Sarah.

Frank looked at her with a smirk and slight surprise. "You've been following us."

Jada chuckled and showed her earpiece tapping it and nodding. "Sure have, had to wait till Uncle Marv lost the Military Intel officer. You know he would have a shit fit if he recognized me and knew I was with you. You know they called Han and not me because I am family and also your history with Han." She said as she climbed up front she fixed her sunglasses as Charles began to drive towards the hotel.

"Okay your going to have to explain all this to me. I think I actually have a headache from the confusion. " Sarah said confused.

Frank chuckled and kissed her temple. "Don't worry baby I will. Let's get to Paris first."

"So let me get this plan straight," Marvin rubbed his forehead hoping he didn't already know the answer. "We are going to steal Han's plane am I right?"

"That's right; you guys are on Interpol for Nuclear Terrorism. Have to dodge the watch lists and be able to go where needed unheeded. "She replied in a bored tone not even looking back at them.

"You think Han is mad now. Wait till he sees her and we take his plane." Marvin said in a low tone towards the other two and rested back heavily in seat.

"You only live once Uncle Marv, enjoy it have fun with it." She replied at his soft comment.

"Yeah well we would like to live a little bit longer." Marvin grumbled. "He is going to go medieval on us."

She turned grinning. "He hasn't killed me yet and he won't. I am just as good as he is in fact even better. We need to worry more about the Frog at the moment. Han we can handle."

"Yes but once you actually get to man handle him is when you will really have your fun." Charles chuckled, Jada and Frank joined in as Marvin shook his head. Sarah just glanced at them all slightly.

…..

Charles watched from a spot in the distance he grabbed his binoculars and then picked up his phone. He hit her speed dial. "He's here."

"Okay I will get them out we will be there soon. Make sure the plane is prepped."

Charles hung up and got out of the car with his gun in hand and walked over to the pilot pointed it between his eyes as he turned around. "Prep the plane, then you're going to make a phone call." He said smoothly, like he was ordering breakfast.

…

Jada climbed into the plane. "Uncle Marv, it's your show. You can fly." She said looking around and finding the camera she went over opening a bag and attached a device to it and the wire behind it."Okay Charlie." She called out to him as she tossed her bag aside. She then turned to Frank. "You ready. You will have to bust it in case he has an over ride on it. Which he knows he will have to incase dealing with me," She smirked.

Frank shook his head. "We shouldn't taunt him." He still smiled slightly.

"Please taking the plane, let's just say Han doesn't play well with others. He is possessive of what is his. I know I have made him waste more money then he makes sometimes, by destroying or taking his things." She looked at the pilot on the phone. "Show time"

….

"I think someone has stolen your plane." His assistant said. Han turned grabbing the tablet and hitting things to bring up the planes camera.

Han gritted his teeth seeing Moses. "I'm really going to enjoy killing him." Before he could continue another figure showed up, a female. His brow furrowed then his face went lax as they wrapped an arm around Moses' shoulder.

"Oh no no no," He said gently shaking his head. She took off her sunglasses and sneered flipping him off before she nodded to Frank and he smiled smashing the camera. "Shit!" Han cussed tossing the tablet on the bed, then turned to Vance.

"Get me a gun that really hurts." He said in a low tone to him.

"Was that?" His assistant asked.

"Yeah, it was Jade. Alpha Bitch herself."


End file.
